United as one
by Dracky Shade
Summary: Shiro's gone! oh noes... Grimm's doing what he can while watching Ichigo paint the water with his own blood... grimmxichixshiro thingy going on rated for the implied *giggle* sex and for blood r&r sweets!


just something I came up with in the middle of the night 'but a week ago, when I couldn't sleep dude to being sick and high on nose-spray... *giggles like a maniac*

**/insert usual dissclamers about ownership/**

pairing: some sort of mixed up grimmxichixshiro...

this is sort of a drabble/?/ I have no clue actually, I was curled up quite nice in a corner of angst when I wrote this… I think I might even write a cupple more of those… if someone likes them, that's it (or if I can't get this angst outta ma head)

please, tell me what you think, 'cause I don't know how get into ya head...

* * *

The knife tears his flesh and his tears never stop rolling. How could someone be so stupid that they'll think it's good that he died… he was a part, no, he is a part of him and no one can make him believe he's dead. After all, Zangetsu would have told him if he was. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen nor heard the zenpaku on a while either.

Blood pooled into the already pink-tinted water in the bath and he started to feel lightheaded. Sharp canines biting into his neck dragged him back to reality just when he was about to slip away. The hard chest behind his back making him realize just how stupid he is. Death has never been an opportunity in this case, only hurt.

The strong tanned arms wrapped around his torso becomes painfully tight when a rouge tongue laps at the blood sipping out of the bite mark and soon he's moaning at the feel of it. It has always been that way, one stronger than the other but still not strong enough to be considered grown up.

Secretly he was grateful of the silent support the ex-espada gave him. The sexta was his lifeline in so many more ways than one, his release and his power. To think that such deep bond could come from almost killing each other too many times to remember.

Ruika and Byakya wanted to have it into that he was mating with the sexta, while Renji believed that the sexta had found some way to force Ichigo into submission. They were all wrong. The constant fighting and blood splattering had caused something so much deeper that sex, Kisuke had explained the situation for them when both of them became freaked out hearing each other's thoughts. Ichigo believed that it was a bit harder for Grimmjow anyway, he heard Shiro too now.

While blood bonding was taboo and a strictly forbidden ritual Ichigo and Grimmjow somehow succeeded in not only starting it, but also finish it with their lives intact. Kisuke was very amused by the end of the explanation.

Big hands with long slender fingers, those of an artist rather than a fighter, takes his hands and moves them wherever the sexta wants. The one still grasping the knife goes over the side of the tube and the bleeding wrist becomes a victim of the sextas mouth. He feels the tongue moving in a shooting manner over the still bleeding wound, smearing saliva loaded with the healing reiatsu only the strongest of hollows have.

That knowledge alone brings him to tears as he starts to understand just how strong his own hollow really was, and how much feelings Shiro actually had. The hollow had always been stronger than him, but was content enough to wait on his king to reach a similar level before haunting him in order to make him stronger.

Sometime during his musing about Shiro Ichigo fell asleep in the tube, dude to exhaustion and blood loss. Grimmjow had followed Ichigos thoughts the whole time and, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he too missed the pale twin of his strawberry. He finished washing the blood soaked teen and carefully carried him to the bed, swiftly getting the teen under the blankets and following the cold body fast. It wouldn't do to let the teen catch a flu or something in like that, then the big-boobed chick would discover the teens scars.

He smiled when he heard a crasy, somewhat bubbly voice shouting something about that his king cared after all. With the hollow back in the strawberry's mind everything would return to normal.

Just as he was to fall aslepp he heard the voice again…

_Thanks for taking care of him… Grimmkitty…_


End file.
